The Black Dragon
by Gaean-Angel
Summary: I'm back. Chapter 4 is updated. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Meeting old friends. By Gaean-Angel Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Why does life have to be so cruel? Hitomi Kanzaki asked herself. She was walking to her old high school to meet Amano and Yukari. Five years had passed since he had traveled to the mystical land of Gaea. Five years since she fell in love with the arrogant, brash young King of Fanelia. In fact according to her calendar it was the exact day she left earth and landed on Gaea. She was now 20 years old and in her second year of college. As she turned the corner to her old school, she heard Yukari complaining on how Hitomi was never on time. Hitomi smiled at her best friend. When she finally made it to the school track, Yukari bombarded her with tons of question. "Where were you. Why were you late?" Yukari demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry. My little brother would let me out of the house" Hitomi replied.  
  
Tomaki, her little brother, who was now 15 years old. "Still the immature little brat?" Amano asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied grimly.  
  
She noticed Amano's arm around Yukari's waist. They loved each other dearly and were now engaged. They had set the date for December 25th. Yukari had always wanted a Christmas wedding and was now receiving one. Hitomi stared up into the sky. The sky was a beautiful blue, with puffy white clouds stuck in the sky. To her it looked like cotton balls glued to the blue background. "Hello, earth to Hitomi. Come back to reality" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi was shaken out of her trance. "I'm sorry. You know how I get around this time," Hitomi said.  
  
When Hitomi had returned to earth, she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. Not even her two best friends. No one knew of her adventures on Gaea. She was afraid that everyone would think she was crazy. Though Hitomi knew her mom would understand, she still couldn't bring herself to tell her. Hitomi spun her head. She felt something, though oddly familiar, it was a strange feeling. "What's wrong?" Amano asked. His face full of concern for his friend.  
  
"Nothing. I thought I heard something," Hitomi said.  
  
"Why are we here?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I don't know. Amano called me out here this morning. I was going to go shopping for my summer vacation" Hitomi said.  
  
"I think we need to talk. Hitomi, it's always hard for you around this time of the year. I think, we as your friends, have a right to know why" Amano said. Hitomi eyes widened. The last thing she wanted to do was tell them about Gaea; about Van. "Amano it's hard for me because I disappeared around this time. Actually on this date, five years ago" Hitomi lied.  
  
"Hitomi, you and I have been best friends for almost all of our lives. I know when you're lying and you lying now," Yukari said.  
  
"Why don't we take you to a party tonight. I can introduce you to some of my friends. Maybe you can actually get a boyfriend," Amano said.  
  
"I don't want a boyfriend, I just wanna get on with my life" Hitomi stated.  
  
"How can you get on with your life if you keep dwelling on the past?" Yukari asked.  
  
"A lot happened to me when I disappeared" Hitomi said.  
  
"We figured that. Maybe if you told us, we could help you. The last we saw of you, you were floating off into the sky with that boy" Amano said.  
  
"Van" Hitomi said.  
  
"So that's his name" Yukari said.  
  
"Yes. He killed the dragon we saw for rite of succession to become king. We landed on the outskirts of Fanelia, his country. He was very arrogant, obnoxious, rude, and stubborn. But the day I left Gaea, I realized I had fallen in love with him" Hitomi said.  
  
"So that's why you seem so down? You fell in love with someone you can be with" Amano said.  
  
"In so many words yes" Hitomi said.  
  
"Then we'll find some way to get you back to him," Yukari said.  
  
"I don't know how. I don't have my pendant. I gave it to Van before I left, and he used the Escaflowne's energist to get me back to earth" Hitomi said.  
  
"There's got to be another way," Amano said.  
  
"I wish I knew what it was," Hitomi said.  
  
"So foolish. You know nothing about fate" A voice said.  
  
Hitomi turned to see an old woman standing ten feet behind her. "If this is fate, why is so cruel?" Hitomi said.  
  
"To teach us what we need to learn" The old woman said.  
  
"What did I have to learn?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You needed to learn that you fell in love with Van, and Van, though pigheaded and stubborn needed to learn that he fell in love with you" The old woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" Amano asked.  
  
"I am one of the three fates. You may call me Necessity" She replied.  
  
"What do you do?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I help choose destiny of those selected few that are put on a path," Necessity said.  
  
"Why did you choose Van and I to be apart?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I did not choose that child. You did. You needed your parents and friends. You needed to be with them. You could have stayed with Van. He wouldn't have minded. But I think it was an experience that both of you needed" Necessity said.  
  
"Can she get back to him?" Amano asked.  
  
"Only if her heart truly desires it?" Necessity said.  
  
More than anything in the world. Hitomi thought.  
  
"If you truly want to be with him.you know what you must do," Necessity said.  
  
"I can't wish. I have no idea how destructive that could be. No one would" Hitomi said.  
  
"Make your decision only after you see this" Necessity said.  
  
Hitomi's world went black. Her body went limp and Amano moved quickly to catch his friend's falling body. "Hitomi, Hitomi wake up" Yukari pleaded.  
  
~Vision~ Hitomi looked around. It was all so beautiful. Mountains lined the background. Chairs were seated in two groups with people sitting in them. Some of which she recognized. She saw Millerna and Dryden. And she also Merle and Allen with his sister Celena. She saw Van in his armor that he wore the day of his coronation. Hitomi looked down at herself. She was wearing a white dress. She was full of emotions. She realized that she was walking down the aisle. She was at her own wedding. She smiled. She stopped at the pedestal that the priest was standing behind. After the ceremony right as Van and Hitomi were about to kiss, something crashed the wedding. Hitomi turned around and saw a black dragon. He walked on all fours and his wings stretched to their maximum length. Its serpent like tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. Hitomi saw the dragon's tail. It was whipping back and forth. Its talons were big and sharp, like the teeth hidden within its mouth. On the end of the dragon's tail held a curved spear (think about the dragon that Van killing in ep. 1). Everyone ran in panic and fear. Hitomi and Van stood there paralyzed. In one shift movement, the dragon knocked Hitomi to the side, using it's long tail. Van tried to reach her, but the dragon stepped in-between the two. The tail's spear went to the side and stabbed Van in the back. Hitomi cried out as the dragon took off into the sky. She got up and ran over to Van. She cradled him in her arms. Blood covered everything. Her dress, and the ground. Tears slid down the seer's face. Hitomi pleaded with Van not to leave her. He apologized and wiped the tears away. Hitomi bent down and kissed Van. His mind was filled with happiness as he shared his last kiss with the woman that he loved so dearly. As his body went limp in her arms, she cried out again. She was filled with anger and grief, but more sadness and heartache then she could possible imagine.  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
Hitomi woke up gasping for breath. She breathed in and out, as her mind came back to reality. "Hitomi are you okay?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied.  
  
Amano helped her to her feet. Hitomi wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it. The vision was so real to her. Hitomi fell to her knees in tears. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Yukari asked.  
  
"That vision that I just had. I saw some sort of dragon kill Van" Hitomi said. She wanted to leave out the fact that it was on their wedding day.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I don't know" Hitomi said. "We have to find a way to Gaea. If not for your sake then for Van's. You may be able to save him," Amano said.  
  
How I wish that were true. Hitomi thought. A long pillar of light came down from the sky. It engulfed Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano. It drug them up into the sky. They landed in the middle of a forest. The sun was shining in- between the trees. Hitomi stood up and walked around. "Where are we?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I don't know. We need to find a clearing before we can do anything else" Hitomi said.  
  
"It looks as though we're on a path. My guess is if we stay on the path it'll lead somewhere," Amano said.  
  
"But where?" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"What?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Nothing" Hitomi said.  
  
They three started walking through the forest. It took them several hours before they reached a clearing. The came out into a meadow with rolling hills. Hitomi shielded her eyes from the bright sun. "Well, I say we keep going. We'll run into someplace sooner or later," Yukari said.  
  
"Make it later" Amano said almost 2 hours later.  
  
They were both dead on their feet. It was almost dark. Hitomi could see the last remnants of the sun setting in the west. Alone a mountain range. She could see the moons high in the sky. Though she was afraid to tell Amano and Yukari to look up, she decided that they were definitely on Gaea. "Guys look up" Hitomi told the duo.  
  
The did. "That's earth and the regular moon!" Yukari shouted.  
  
"Amazing. But how can we see earth from here. Does that mean that we're not on earth?" Amano asked.  
  
So observant. He doesn't know how right he is. Hitomi thought. "We're on Gaea" Hitomi finally told her friends.  
  
"Okay. Now where on Gaea are we?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. But I don't and until we hit a town or something of that nature, I won't know" Hitomi said.  
  
They kept on walking. By the time Hitomi even thought about stopping it was completely dark; their only source of light were the twin moons. "I'd really like to stop but we have no protection" Hitomi said.  
  
"Protection from what?" Amano asked.  
  
His question was answered by a loud howl from a wolf. "Beast-men" Hitomi replied.  
  
"What are they?" Yukari asked. Her voice wavering.  
  
Out of the corner of Hitomi's eyes, she caught a glimpse of a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Stay close together" Hitomi said.  
  
Four tall shadowy figures came out of the bushes lining the road. The all closed in on the trio. Hitomi saw what they were. Wolf-men. "Why are you afraid of us?" A voice asked.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but pick up on the familiar tone of it. "We're not. I just didn't want to meet up with beast-men at all hours of the night," Hitomi said.  
  
"You don't look like you're from around here. How do you know of us?" The same voice asked.  
  
"I've been here before. I've met a pack of wolf-men. They gave a friend of mine and I a ride to the capital of Fanelia" Hitomi said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi? I couldn't be. She left Gaea after the Great War" The voice said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"My name is Rhum. And if you really are Lady Hitomi, you'll tell me who the friend that was with you that day" Rhum ordered.  
  
"His name was Van Fanel. The current ruler of Fanelia" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well, well, I'll be. It really is you Lady Hitomi. Though I must say, I never though you'd be back here," Rhum said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Hitomi said.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me and the rest of the pack tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'll personally take you to see Van" Rhum said.  
  
"Thank you so much" Hitomi smiled.  
  
They walked off of the road and sat down on the ground. Hitomi heard Yukari talking to Amano. She laid back and looked up at the stars. Hitomi closed her eyes and peacefully fell asleep.  
  
~So what do you think? Does it have capability? I think it does, but that's all up to you. I update as soon as I finish a chapter. I'll update soon. I hope you enjoy the story or chapter which ever you read. Talk to everyone soon!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi was woken up the next morning by a light shaking. "Lady Hitomi, it's time to go" Rhum said.  
  
"It's the crack of dawn" Hitomi replied.  
  
"The sooner you get up the sooner we can leave. The sooner we can leave the sooner we get to Fanelia and the sooner you can see Van" Rhum said.  
  
Hitomi jumped up from the ground. Rhum chuckled under his breath. He told the other three members of his pack to go back to their village. Rhum, Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano started to Fanelia.  
  
It was mid-morning by the time they reached the capital. Hitomi stopped at the top of the hill. There before her stood the capital city of Fanelia. She was looking at the royal palace behind the rest of the city. The city was completely finished. There was no destruction. It was all like before the fire. Before Dilandau came and burned it to the ground. Hitomi forced those memories out of her head. She took off full speed towards the city. The remaining group members ran after her. Rhum caught up with the young girl. "Lady Hitomi, you can't run through town" Rhum told her. Hitomi stopped.  
  
"Come follow me and stay close. The last thing you wanna do is get lost in Fanelia" Rhum told the three humans.  
  
They walked through town, getting strange looks. Probably because of the clothing. Hitomi guessed. They stopped at the base of the large palace. "Where's the king?" Rhum asked a soldier.  
  
"Behind back, sparing with his first in command, sir" The solider replied.  
  
"I have guests for the king. I will take them to him" Rhum said.  
  
"Yes sir" The soldier said.  
  
"Thank you Morgan" Rhum said.  
  
"Your welcome sir" Morgan said.  
  
Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano kept following Rhum. They rounded a corner to the back of the castle. "Rhum, of what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit?" asked a boy around Hitomi's age.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white silk shirt. Sweat covered his brow. He ran his fingers through his unruly jet-black hair. He had changed much through the last five years, but Hitomi knew it was Van. It had to be. Hitomi blinked back her tears. "Lord Van, I have an unexpected guest to meet you" Rhum said.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Van asked.  
  
Rhum stepped to the side, revealing Hitomi. Her forest green eyes looked down at the ground. Van gasped. "Hi.Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi looked up. "Yes. I.I'm back" Hitomi said.  
  
Van's sword hit the ground with the clang. He walked up to Hitomi. "It's really you" Van said.  
  
"Yeah" Hitomi replied.  
  
Van pulled Hitomi into a close, tight hug. Hitomi threw her arms around his shoulders and started crying. "Hey, why are you crying?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi removed her head from his chest. "I was afraid that I would never see you again" Hitomi sobbed.  
  
"Shhhhh, relax I'm right here?" Van said.  
  
Hitomi's legs gave out on her. She fell forward. Van stumbled back, shocked by the amount of weight thrust upon him. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm so tired" Hitomi voice faded out by the end of her short sentence.  
  
"Okay. Why don't I take you to a room? You can sleep there, okay?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi lightly shook her head in agreement, before laying it back on top of his shoulder. Van placed his hands under her knees and under her neck and picked her up. He carried her to an empty room and laid her down on the bed. "Sleep here" Van told her.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
Van smiled. Moving her hair out of her face he replied, "You're welcome"  
  
Hitomi snuggled up in the bed. She had no problem getting to sleep. Her eyes opened several hours later. A person, who was sitting at the desk in her room, had his back turned to Hitomi. She sat up and yawned. "I see your finally awake" Van stated. "Yeah" Hitomi said.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Van asked.  
  
"Very well actually" Hitomi said.  
  
Van stood up from the desk and walked over to Hitomi. He sat down on the bed and pulled Hitomi close to him. "I'm so glad that you're back" Van whispered in her ear.  
  
"So am I" Hitomi said.  
  
She met his gaze. Her emerald eyes looked deep into his ruby eyes. Their lips grew closer and closer with each passing second. Then suddenly their lips touched. Not only did it awaken a fire within Hitomi's soul but also a fire was awakened in Van's soul. Their kiss erupted into something very strong. The moment couldn't have been better in Hitomi's mind. She was kissing the man that she loved for the past five years. What could be better? Van caressed Hitomi's cheek. His right index finger traced her jawbone. The action make a shiver go down Hitomi's spine. His finger traced her collarbone and went down to the middle of her upper arm. Hitomi leaned back into the bed. Van carefully laid down on top of her. Van gently pulled away, ending their first kiss. Both were breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. Van got off of her and laid beside her. Hitomi snuggled up to Van. "We need to catch up. Five years is too long," Van said.  
  
"Yes, it is; however, don't you have meetings and stuff like that to go to?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I do, but it's nothing important. If the council needs to talk to me, they can find me. But before we do anything, we need to get you something else to wear" Van said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"Nothing, but we don't wanna attract attention. I'll get Merle to get you a dress," Van said.  
  
"How is she? Can I see her?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Van laughed. "I thought you hated one another?" Van asked.  
  
"We don't hate one another, we're just rivals. She's my friend" Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay, follow me" Van said.  
  
They left the room and walked down the corridor. They stopped a few doors down. Van knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voiced asked from inside.  
  
"It's Van" He replied.  
  
The door opened. A young woman stood in the doorway. She had long pink hair that stopped at the end of her shoulder blades. Her barely visible stripes around her arms and legs were small. Hitomi knew it to be Merle. She was wearing a short dress. Merle's bob tail swaying back-and-forth. "What do ya need?" Merle asked.  
  
"I have someone I want to you see. She's an old friend actually," Van said.  
  
Hitomi stepped forward. "Hitomiiiiii! You're back. How long are you staying this time?" Merle asked.  
  
"As long as you guys will have me I guess" Hitomi replied.  
  
"I was going to show Hitomi around, without you. She needs a dress" Van said.  
  
"Why can't I come, Lord Van?" Merle asked.  
  
"Because I wanna be alone with Hitomi. I haven't seen her in so long," Van said.  
  
"Well neither have I. Fine, but I'm stealing her after dinner" Merle said.  
  
"Okay" Van said.  
  
"Now, the dress.mmmm, oh, I have the perfect one" Merle said.  
  
She ran from the doorframe and rummaged through her closet. "I bought this about a year ago. I liked it when I bought it, but it doesn't look good on me" Merle pulled out a white dress.  
  
"It's gorgeous," Hitomi said.  
  
"That's why I bought it. Now, out Lord Van. Come back in a while" Merle pushed Van away.  
  
Hitomi took the dress from Merle. "I'll be right outside. Call me when your finished" Merle said.  
  
Hitomi took the dress off the hangar, and laid it on the chair. She took her jeans and short-sleeve shirt off, and slipped the dress on. She noticed the zipper in the back. "Merle, you need to come in here and zip me up!" Hitomi called.  
  
Merle snuck back into the room, and closed the door. She zipped up the dress. Hitomi turned and looked in the full-length mirror. The material was light and soft. The dress stopped at her ankles. The V-neck was too low for Hitomi's liking, and the sleeves flared out. "You good wonderful!" Merle shouted.  
  
"You really think so?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I'm positive," Merle said.  
  
Merle walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of white shoes. "It was a set. Got a great deal for it. But it's now yours" Merle said.  
  
"Thank you Merle" Hitomi said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Come on, let go show Lord Van" Merle said.  
  
They walked out of the room and looked around the castle for Van. Merle stopped a few times to ask a soldier. All of them replied that they had not seen Van for quite some time. "I think I know where he is?" Merle said.  
  
She took Hitomi's wrist and drug her up a winding staircase. Hitomi couldn't quite keep up with Merle. At the top of the stairs, there was a lookout point. It was directly in the middle of the castle, so you could see everything around the castle. "There he is. He's down, sparring with his cousin" Merle said.  
  
They ran back down the stairs and ran through the hallways, trying to get to the back of the castle. Once they made it, they went around to the training area. Soldiers trained with various weapons, some sparred with others. Hitomi watched Van spar with his cousin. It was obvious that he had improved his technique. Van had won the match. He turned his head and saw Hitomi. His jaw dropped to the ground. Hitomi smiled and looked away, embarrassed. "You look wonderful," Van said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"But something's missing" Van said.  
  
"What would that be?" Hitomi asked. Her hands on her hips.  
  
"A necklace" Van said, touching the top of her chest. He moved his hands to the back on his neck and fiddled with something. A necklace holding a red teardrop pendant on the end dangled in the air. It was Hitomi's necklace that she had given to Van. Van moved closer to Hitomi, placed the necklace around her neck, and clasped it. He placed the stone directly in-between the two pieces of materials of the V-neck. It was the perfect length. It dangled in the middle of Hitomi's neck. Hitomi placed a hand on the necklace. It felt warm and familiar. "Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're welcome," Van said.  
  
"Van?" A young man asked.  
  
He couldn't have been but a year or two older than Van and Hitomi. He had dark brown hair and piercing sky blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Van and he wore a samurai outfit. It reminder her of the attack five years ago on Fanelia. "Oh, Hitomi this is Caleb. He's the first in command of Fanelia's army and my most trusted advisor. He is also my cousin. Caleb this is Hitomi Kanzaki" Van introduced the two.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hitomi" Caleb said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Thank you, and it's a pleasure to meet you too Caleb" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi?" A voiced asked.  
  
Hitomi turned her head. "Hi Yukari"  
  
"M' lord!" A cat-boy yelled up the hill.  
  
"Yes, Thomas. What is it?" Van asked.  
  
"Rebel Guymelefs have attacked the west gate. There's more than thirty of them," Thomas said.  
  
"Who is it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Some of Zaibach's former soldiers are still loyal to Dornkirk" Caleb explained.  
  
Van took off. "Where are you going?" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"To get the Escaflowne!" Van shouted back.  
  
Hitomi took off after him. She caught up with him in the Escaflowne's crypt. "You shouldn't have come. You should've stayed where you were" Van said.  
  
"I'm coming with you" Hitomi said.  
  
"No, you're not. You're going back to the castle" Van told her.  
  
Hitomi grabbed his free arm. The other held his sword. "I'm not some porcelain doll that can easily break" Hitomi said.  
  
"Van, they're coming" Caleb said.  
  
"Caleb, take Hitomi and get out of here. Don't let her leave or out of your sight" Van told his cousin.  
  
"Of course" Caleb said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere except with Van and to the battlefield" Hitomi was determined to go with Van.  
  
Van sheathed his sword, picked up Hitomi and threw her over his shoulder. Hitomi started kicking and screaming. "It's not going to work. You're going back to the castle," Van said.  
  
"Van, put me down" Hitomi screamed.  
  
Van handed Hitomi to Caleb. "Take her back to the castle" Van said.  
  
"Yes sir" Caleb said.  
  
Once outside of the shrine, Hitomi tried to go back in. "No you don't'' Caleb grabbed her arm.  
  
"I have to go with him. I know he'll need me," Hitomi said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Caleb said.  
  
"Because if it Zaibach, they'll be using stealth cloaks. I can see the Guymelefs even when they're using their stealth cloaks. Van can't see them, not unless he's mastered the skill" Hitomi said.  
  
Caleb gave her a skeptical look. "It's true" Hitomi insisted.  
  
"I can't. Van would have my hand on a sliver platter if I let you go" Caleb said. "All you have to say is that I ran away from you" Hitomi said.  
  
"Van's not dumb. He wouldn't buy it. You're wearing a dress with heels. I could easily catch up with you" Caleb said.  
  
"You don't know Hitomi very well," Yukari said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.  
  
"She loves a challenge. And running in that, she'd have no problem" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi took off running. She had no problem running. She ran toward the forest. She stopped at the beginning of it and tried to find Van. In the distance, she heard the battle. The pendant in her mind swung straight ahead. She ran into the forest. She stopped about 200 meters later and saw the Escaflowne in the heat of battle with Zaibach Guymelefs. The disappeared, using their stealth cloaks. "Van, behind you!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
Van took out the two behind him. There were three more. "In front of you!" Hitomi told Van.  
  
He advanced and destroyed two more. Only the leader was left. "You can't win" The pilot of the enemy Guymelef said. His voice sounded familiar. Familiar and cold. He knocked Van out of the way. "I'm glad that the seer has decided to join our little dispute," The enemy said.  
  
His visor rose. It was Adelphus. Hitomi's heart sped up. "I thought you had died during the Great War?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I didn't die. But beware child; my new emperor will crush you. He is stronger and smarter that Dornkirk" Adelphus said.  
  
The visor on his Guymelef went back down and he flew away. Hitomi glanced at Van. He was up and walking back towards Fanelia. He wasn't pleased with her being there. That she knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once back to the castle, Van let Caleb and Hitomi have it. "Didn't I tell you to stay here?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm not some little child that you can boss around!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"And Caleb, I thought I told you to take her back to the castle?" Van asked totally ignoring Hitomi's coment.  
  
"Yukari met up with us and we started talking. Hitomi ran off. I couldn't catch up with her," Caleb said.  
  
"Don't hand me that! You could have caught up with her" Van told him.  
  
Hitomi couldn't take it anymore. She ran off. Van ran after her. "Hitomi stop" Van said.  
  
If anything Hitomi ran faster. Van caught up with Hitomi and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
But Van wouldn't budge. Van made Hitomi stop running but still held her arm. "Look at me" Van said calmly.  
  
"Why so you can yell at me more?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"I never intended to yell. I just didn't want you to be in the middle of the battlefield," Van said.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi looked in Van's ember eyes.  
  
Van saw fear and confusion in Hitomi verdant eyes. "Because I was afraid that you would get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt," Van said.  
  
"I was on the front line all through the Great War and I didn't get hurt. What make you think that I was going to get hurt in a little Guymelef brawl?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"Things have changed. The Zaibach Rebels are be coming more and more desperate and determined. They'll use any means necessary to do damage" Van said.  
  
"I'm not afraid to get hurt," Hitomi said.  
  
"I know that, but I'm afraid that you'll get hurt" Van said.  
  
Tears came to Hitomi's eyes. "I'm sorry," Hitomi said.  
  
"It isn't your fault" Van said.  
  
"I just wanted to help" Hitomi said.  
  
"And you did, but I don't think it was best for you to be on the front line" Van said.  
  
"It happened though," Hitomi said.  
  
"I know it did. The bad thing is that Adelphus knows that you're back," Van said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him," Hitomi said.  
  
"I don't believe you. He survived the war. We both thought he had died. Which means he tougher than he looks" Van said.  
  
"How is it that you can read me like an open book?" Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Because I know you" Van brought her closer to him.  
  
Hitomi put her arms around Van's neck and hugged him tightly. "What do you say we go back to the castle?" Van asked.  
  
"Okay" whispered Hitomi.  
  
The walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. Neither Van nor Hitomi said a word on the way back. "It's about time you two got back. We thought you had gotten lost" Yukari said.  
  
"I see you've made up" Caleb observed.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I kinda got the feeling that neither of you were coming back until you settled your argument" Caleb said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. Well, he is Van's cousin. "When's dinner?" Amano asked.  
  
"It should be in about an hour," Van said.  
  
"I'm starved" Amano said.  
  
"Yukari, you're going to need one good paying job after you two get married" Hitomi said.  
  
"What for?" Yukari's sarcasm made Hitomi laugh.  
  
"For the expensive grocery bill that's going to feed Amano" Hitomi played along.  
  
"No, see I worked that out. I do the grocery shopping and he doesn't come at all. That way I get what we need and I don't spend a fortune" Yukari said.  
  
"You'll starve me!" Amano complained.  
  
"Good you need to lose some wait," Yukari said.  
  
Amano scoffed. Hitomi rolled her eyes at her best friends. "And they're getting married?" Van asked in Hitomi's ear.  
  
"Yep" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"I don't know who to pity more. Yukari or Amano" Van said.  
  
"They always do this. It gets annoying after a while" Hitomi said.  
  
"I can see why" Van said.  
  
Merle skipped up to the group. "The guests have arrived Lord Van" Merle said.  
  
"What guests?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You'll see. Come with me" Van led her to the front of the castle.  
  
Two carriages were sitting in the front. The first one opened and a tall woman stepped out. She had long blond hair. "Just gorgeous" She said.  
  
"I do have to agree" A man followed her.  
  
He was tall also and had tanned skin. His medium light hair was tied back and his glasses sat at the end of his nose. "Is that Millerna and Dryden?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You guessed it" Van said.  
  
The other carriage door opened and a young boy stepped out. He was around the age of ten and had short blond hair. His blue eyes held joy and happiness. "That couldn't be Chid. There's no way," Hitomi said.  
  
"But it is love" Van said.  
  
"Van there you are" Millerna said.  
  
"Hello Millerna. How are you?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm fine and you?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Wonderful. Hello Dryden" Van said.  
  
"Hello" Dryden replied simply.  
  
"Chid how are you?" Van asked.  
  
"Thrilled. I get to take a vacation from all of the hard work in Fried" Chid replied.  
  
"This may come as a shocker, but I think you already know Hitomi Kanzaki" van said.  
  
"It couldn't be" Millerna said.  
  
"It is. Hello Princess Millerna" Hitomi said.  
  
"Just Millerna. We're friends, besides I'm now Queen of Asturia" Millerna said.  
  
"Congratulations" Hitomi said.  
  
"Thank you. How have you been?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Pretty good" answered Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi" Chid said, running up to his friend and throwing his arms around her waste.  
  
"Hello. You have grown since the last time I saw you. How have you been?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Lets just say my life has been boring" Chid replied.  
  
"It can't be that boring" Hitomi said. "How much do you wanna bet?" Chid asked.  
  
Hitomi smiled. Chid released his friend and stood over next to his aunt. "Come, lets go in and relax" Van said.  
  
Hitomi turned to Van, walked over to his side, and the pair started to walk off. Millerna, Dryden and Chid followed. Amano, Yukari and Caleb were already sitting in the Dining Hall when the rest of the group entered. They sat down and talked before dinner was served. Hitomi introduced Yukari and Amano to her other Gaean friends. "You know Amano, you look a lot like Sir Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli, who is also my father" Chid said.  
  
Hitomi almost choked on her sip of Vino. Fanelia imports it from Asturia according to Van. "Hitomi are you okay?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Just fine" Hitomi replied.  
  
Hitomi gulped the rest of her glass. Her glass was filled again by a maid. "Better watch it Hitomi. You know what happened in Asturia the last time you did that" Merle said.  
  
She was standing in the doorway. "I very well know what happened; however, it won't happen again" Hitomi said.  
  
"What happened?" Yukari asked.  
  
"So she didn't tell you?" Merle asked. A mischievous grin appeared on her face.  
  
"No, I didn't" Hitomi said.  
  
"What happened?" Yukari asked again.  
  
"I just got a bit tipsy the last time I gulped it" Hitomi said.  
  
"You were on the verge of getting drunk. Another glass and you would have been drunk" Merle said.  
  
"No I wasn't" Hitomi defensively said.  
  
"I have to agree with Merle. Allen had to carry you to bed" Van said.  
  
His voice hinted a bit of jealously. "Was it my fault that the Vino hit me hard?" Hitomi asked, gulping another glass down. It was filled once again.  
  
"If you wake up with a hangover tomorrow, don't be begging me for some Advil for that headache of yours" Amano said.  
  
"I won't need to ask you. I have some of my own in my bag" Hitomi said.  
  
"By the way, what do you have in that thing? It was in my way earlier and I wanted to move it. It weighs too much" Merle asked.  
  
"I only have a few things. My school books; a few library books; first aid kit; medical book; notebooks; pen; pencils; laptop; CDs; floppy disks; my Walkman; extra laptop battery; and a few journals" Hitomi named.  
  
"I never knew you lived in that bag," Yukari said.  
  
"Ha ha," Hitomi said. "I don't; unless I'm away from earth" Hitomi joked.  
  
"Looks like you'll be living in that bag" Amano said.  
  
Hitomi stuck her tongue out at her friend. "How mature" Yukari said.  
  
"Yukari's right" Dryden said.  
  
"They always do that," Yukari said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Millerna asked.  
  
"We've been best friends for years. We always joke around and goof off" Hitomi admitted.  
  
"If you did that in front of the advisers, they'd have your heads" Merle said.  
  
"Who said I was going to make faces in front of the advisers?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You never know. I've caught Merle doing quite a few things she shouldn't be doing in front of the advisers," Van said.  
  
"Like what? I've known cats to be prissy, as well as sly and mean at times, but she's part human" Yukari said.  
  
"True, I am part human. But I have mostly cat instincts as well as the attitude" Merle said.  
  
They continued talking throughout the night. By the time they got to bed, it was well past midnight. Hitomi got to the bed and fell face forward on the pillow. By morning Hitomi was still sleeping. "Hitomi wake up!" Merle hissed.  
  
"Go away" Hitomi threw a pillow at the cat.  
  
"Fine, but it's almost ten in the morning. Lord Van wanted me to wake you up. Yukari and Amano have been up for a couple hours now" Merle said.  
  
"Good for them. I'm tried Merle. This past night is the first night in months I've been able to sleep throughout the night without a nightmare or dream" Hitomi said.  
  
"That isn't my fault. Fine I'll go tell Lord Van that you refuse to get out of bed. I wonder what he'll do?" Merle asked.  
  
She walked out of the room. I wonder what he will do? Hitomi asked herself. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and rolled over on her side. A few minutes later she heard the door quietly open and close. "Hitomi, you have to get up" Van's warm voice ran through her ears.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
He stifled a chuckle. "It's time to wake up. It's past ten in the morning," Van said.  
  
"So. Like I told Merle, last night was the only night in months that I've been able to sleep throughout the night without a nightmare or a dream" Immediately afterwards she regretting telling Van that.  
  
"What kind of dreams have you been having?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Hitomi said.  
  
"This isn't Merle, or Amano, or Yukari. This is me. Van. You used to me able to tell me anything" Van pleaded with her.  
  
Tears filled the corner of Hitomi's eyes. Van's pleads made her want to cry. "It's personal" Hitomi responded.  
  
"So was everything that you and I told eachother during the Great War" Van shot back.  
  
Hitomi cringed. I knew that was coming. Hitomi thought. "They were visions mostly. Full of blood and death. With most of them, I was standing in a dark room. There were screams coming from other rooms. They were ear piercing. The door opened and someone came in. He was followed by a few guards. The guards were carrying you. You were on the verge of death. He commander wanted to know something. Something about the black dragon. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about and I didn't. The guards threw you into my arms. They left. That's when I always woke up" Hitomi explained. Hitomi's voice cracked, and she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Van's face knotted with concern. "How many times have you had this dream?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know. Too many time to count" Hitomi replied.  
  
Van pulled her into his arms and cradled her. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Everything will be fine," Van said.  
  
"You don't know that. Every one of my visions has come true, which means." Hitomi stopped in mid-sentence. Oh my God! The vision that I had of Van being killed by a dragon. Sooner or later that's going to come true as well.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van's voice brought her back to reality. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" Hitomi replied.  
  
"After everything we've been through, you still build walls around yourself. Don't do that! I'm here to help. No matter what, I'll always be here for you" Van said.  
  
"I'm afraid" Hitomi stated.  
  
"I know you are. So am I. I don't want to lose you. And I know that you don't want to lose me; however, I'm not going anywhere" Van said.  
  
"I don't know that and neither do you!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"Yes, I do. After everything we've been through, you still think that you're going to lose me. That's never going to happen" Van told her.  
  
Van's voice wiped away most of her doubts. The lingering ones still bothered her. Losing Van would destroy her. "Come on. We have to get a move on. Wipe away those tears. You don't need tear streaks staining that beautiful face," Van said.  
  
"What happened to that boy that I knew that was always at a loss of words?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I'm no longer that 'boy that you knew.' The past five years have taught me that time is too precious and that you can't take anything for granted. If you have something to say, you need to say it in that moment, or you could lose everything." Van said.  
  
"I'd like to know how you became so wise" Hitomi laughed.  
  
"The advisors don't give me much of a choice in that matter" Van's smile made Hitomi feel so safe.  
  
"Why don't you get dressed. I'll wait for you. There should be some dresses in your closet" Van stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Though kind of annoyed that Van had left, she got out of bed and got into a scarlet dress. It was light and comfortable. She slipped on a pair of black flats and walked out of the room. "It's about time you got up," Merle said.  
  
"If I wasn't wearing a dress I'd chase you" Hitomi said.  
  
"You couldn't catch me if your life depended on it" Merle said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Her speed has increased in that past five years," Yukari said.  
  
"And I still can't beat Amano" Hitomi complained.  
  
"And you never will" Amano said.  
  
"She might surprise you one day. I never knew anyone could jump across a fissure eight meters long" Merle said.  
  
"Really who did that?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Hitomi did. Saving me from Zaibach" Van said.  
  
"You're best jump was six meters" Amano said.  
  
"Change the charts. To be honest I don't know how I did it. I think most of it was luck," Hitomi said.  
  
"How about a late breakfast?" Amano asked. Hitomi shook her head in amusement. They walked down to breakfast, and ate quickly. Van and Hitomi walked around the castle. They caught up on the past five years. It was a lot, and there was still much to say by dinnertime. Van hadn't met with his advisors all day, but he knew that Caleb could take care of any sudden problem that rose up. Van and Hitomi had a private dinner in the gardens. The cooks were happy to provide a picnic dinner for the young couple; they had never seen their king so happy. His advisors were the only ones not happy about the seer's appearance. The last think their king needed was some girl to take his away from his work; or so they thought.  
  
As the week past, Van was able to get more things done. Though he made sure he made plenty of time for Hitomi and her friends, all of his work got finished faster. The advisors couldn't understand what had happened to the young king. Caleb was the only one that actually had a clue. Van loved Hitomi with all of his heart. Getting him to admit it to anyone was another story.  
  
One night after dinner, Hitomi made her way up to her room. She took out her cards and did a reading on herself. She wanted to know the outcome of her wedding, though Van hadn't asked her. The vision she had before she arrived on Gaea still plagued her mind. As she flipped the last card, her faced showed extreme amounts of fear. "The Death Card" Hitomi said.  
  
She didn't know how to make sure that her vision didn't come true, but the outcome would still hurt many people. The next day, Fanelia was having their annual carnival. Merle had been scheming about a way to get Van and Hitomi alone that night. She had talked with Amano and Yukari as well as Caleb. They had all come up with a way to get them together. By the time the carnival opened, Merle's master plan had already taken affect. She went with Hitomi earlier that day and they both went shopping. Hitomi wanted Yukari to come, but Yukari didn't want to go. Merle went to the local tailor and looked through the dresses. Hitomi had insisted that they didn't have to buy anything, but Merle was as stubborn as ever. Hitomi finally agreed on a forest green dress. It was light and comfortable, nothing like the ball gowns. It had a scoop neck and had long sleeves. It was formfitting and very long. The tailor had to hem it up a few inches. Merle got the dress into the castle without Van noticing anything. Hitomi knew her feline friend was up to something, but decided not to put too much thought into it. The carnival had started right after the sunset, and Hitomi was in a frenzy to get ready. Merle was no help at all with her screaming. Though Merle was screaming at Hitomi to calm down, it didn't help the situation. Yukari was the only calm one in the room. As Hitomi was finishing up, there was a light knock on the door. Hitomi jumped into the air, while Yukari answered the door. It was Van and Amano. Yukari looked back toward Hitomi, who was still running around the room. Yukari let the men in and Hitomi shot a look to her best friend. Van was speechless when he was Hitomi in her new dress. "Do you like it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I love it. You look gorgeous," Van said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. He liked it! Van offered his arm and Hitomi gladly took it. The five walked out of the room and outside. 


	4. Chapter 4: More Questions and Some Answe...

Note: I now know how to make the words _italicized_, **bolded**, or underlined. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. 

The Black Dragon  
Chapter 4: More questions and some answers  
By Gaean_Angel 

As they walked through the streets of Fanelia, Hitomi took in all of the beauty of the city. "It's beautiful" Hitomi commented. 

"I knew you would like it. They always do a marvelous job," Van said. 

"They do this every year?" Hitomi questioned. 

"Yes, and somehow they do a better job than last year" Merle stated. 

"It's hard to imagine how. This is wonderful" Hitomi was still in awe. 

Van smiled at the way Hitomi's eyes lit up even more as they walked through the streets. "You wanna know what's really funny? They always do it when the Mystic Moon and the lunar moon is at its brightest. Every year they do that. I think it just works out that way," Merle said. 

"Could be a big coincidence," Yukari said. 

"No, when I was a little kid growing up, the carnival was always on the night when the moons were the brightest" Van explained. 

"Like a tradition?" Amano inquired. 

"Most likely" Van stated. 

Hitomi noticed some small children playing in the streets. They had a brown ball with them. One of the smaller girls practically ran over Hitomi. 

"To be young without a care in the world" Yukari commented. 

"Ha! Being young doesn't mean you don't have a care in the world" Merle said. 

"It's a saying from earth" Yukari explained. 

"Earth?" Merle interrogated. 

"The Mystic Moon" Hitomi automatically responded. "It means that children always play like their immune to the dangers of the world. They have nothing to worry about. No problems that bothers them" she continued to explain. 

"Come on please?" Hitomi heard a small girl ask. 

"No, you can't play" A small boy told her. 

"And why not?" Hitomi inquired. 

"Cause people say she's a Draconian" The small boy replied. 

"You listen here. You can't tell her she can't play because of rumors. Even in that is true, nothing's wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with being a Draconian. She's not cursed and neither are any other Draconians" Hitomi scolded the young boy. 

"It's bad luck" The boy stood his ground. 

"For whom?" Van asked. 

"Everyone involved Your Highness" The boy bowed. 

Hitomi giggled. "What's your name?" Hitomi asked the small girl. 

"Arianna" She replied. 

"Come here" Hitomi took the girl into her arms. 

"Don't listen to him or any other person who said Draconians are bad. They're angels who watch over the people they love" Hitomi told her. 

Van smiled. "How do you know?" The boy asked. 

"Because I know a Draconian and he wouldn't hurt me or anyone no matter what was at cost. He's saved me many times. He's not cursed. He was and still is my guardian angel. And you wanna know a secret?" Hitomi said. 

"Yes please" Arianna said. 

"I love that Draconian with all of my heart and soul," Hitomi said. 

"Does he know?" Arianna asked. 

"I think so, but I may have to tell him" Hitomi said. 

"Can I watch?" Arianna asked. 

"Maybe" Hitomi said. 

"Thank you" Arianna said. 

Hitomi smiled. "What's your name anyway?" Hitomi asked. 

"Luke" The boy replied. 

"Well, Luke, I think you need to get to know the person before you judge. Now will you let her play?" Hitomi asked. 

"No, she can't play. She's a girl. They have to play with their dollies" Luke responded. 

"Sound familiar?" Yukari asked. 

Hitomi laughed. "Very much so" Hitomi said. 

The boys always said that to Hitomi and Yukari when they wanted to play sport with the boy when they were growing up. "It gets tiring after a while. I guess some things never change no matter what planet you're from" Hitomi observed. 

"Apparently" Yukari said. 

"Would you like to stay with us for a while Arianna?" Hitomi asked. 

"If that's okay with you and your friends" Arianna said. 

"Sure, I don't mind. I think it would be fun," Merle said. 

"I don't care" Amano said. 

"Sounds fun" Yukari said. 

"Van?" Hitomi asked. 

He smirked. "Sure" 

"Thank you Your Highness" Arianna said. 

The night drug on and Arianna reminded Hitomi so much of herself when she was younger. It was getting late when Hitomi asked, "Do you want to go home to your family?" Hitomi asked. 

"I don't have any family. They died when Fanelia burned two years ago. I was only four at the time, but I remember it all" Arianna sounded so melancholy. 

Hitomi wanted to cry. To find out and remember the fire that destroyed Fanelia at that early an age. "Where do you live?" Yukari asked. 

"At the orphanage, but I don't have many friends because of what do you call them 'rumors' of me being a Draconian" Arianna said. 

"Is it true?" Van asked. 

"The rumors. I'd rather not say, but I was taught to be truthful to everyone. Yes, I am. And I hate it" Arianna said. 

Hitomi looked over towards Van. "Arianna, would you like to stay at the castle for a while?" Van asked. 

Merle's eyes opened up with shock. "You don't mind?" Arianna asked. 

"Not at all" Van said. 

"On one condition. You have to call me Ari," She said. 

"Deal" Van took her into his arms. 

"He's going to be an excellent father" Yukari whispered in her best friend's ear. 

"I was just thinking the same thing," Hitomi said. 

Ari yawned. "Merle would you take Ari to the castle and settle her in to a nice room?" Van asked. 

"Sure. Come on squirt" Merle said. 

"I'm not a squirt!" Ari said. 

Merle picked Ari up and headed back towards the castle. Hitomi smiled. "What are you smiling for?" Yukari asked. 

"She reminds me of myself when I was her age. She's so full of energy. I was like that until my grandmother died. After she died, I kinda just pulled back into a shell. With her parents gone, she might end up like I did" Hitomi said. 

"In a way that would be a good thing. She would find the guy of her dreams when she was fifteen" Yukari said. 

"I was lucky. I was able to find the guy of my dreams. Van's more than perfect, he's like my soul mate" Hitomi said. 

"Just like I know Amano's the right guy for me," Yukari said. Before Hitomi could say anything, Amano and Van interrupted her. "What are you two talking about?" Amano asked. 

"Guys and how things change and stay the same over periods of time" Yukari said. 

"Well, the little brat is down. She's sleeping" Merle said. 

"She's not a brat. She's an innocent child stuck in the middle of rumors. Rumors that no one should have to go through" Hitomi said. 

"You are really passionate about certain things aren't you?" Caleb asked. 

"Not so much passionate, but caring about things. Ari shouldn't be the victim of rumors, especially of being a Draconian. I don't care if it is true" Hitomi said. 

"You and I should talk sometime," Caleb said. 

"Why?" Hitomi asked. 

"Let's just say his heritage is like mine" Van said. 

Hitomi's face showed pure shock. "I thought that you were the only Draconian alive. I never thought that there would be other Draconians out there. When I found out Ari was a Draconian, I must admit I'm shocked, but to find out that Caleb is. And you didn't tell me sooner?" Hitomi asked. 

"We really haven't had time to really sit down and talk. Believe me I would have gotten around to it" Van said, innocently. 

"Well, I guess you're right" Hitomi said. 

"Okay, now what? There's so much to do, and we don't all night" Yukari said. 

"You guys go ahead. I wish to have some time alone with Hitomi" Van told the rest of the group. Yukari went with Amano, while Merle and Caleb walked their separate ways. "What's up. Is something bothering you?" Hitomi asked. 

"Nothing is bothering me except for the fact that I need some time alone with you. We still have much catching up to do" Van said. 

"So where do we start?" Hitomi asked. 

"Life in general. Yukari and Amano both mentioned someone coming to you before you came here. They didn't say much, but they did say she made you have a vision. When I questioned them about it, they avoided it. What did you see? Obviously it was something of great importance if you had to come here and see if everything was alright," Van said. 

"In all reality, me being here could cause my vision of occur. I...I can't speak of the vision. I'd rather not. I know what it means, and I know what I have to do to prevent it, so there's nothing to really tell" Hitomi said. 

"Don't you avoid the question too. Hitomi this has something to do with Gaea. I know it does. I know you too well to know what it has to do with. Don't leave me in the dark. I'm begging you" Van said. 

"This isn't the place to say anything about it" Hitomi said. 

"I know where no one will come and bother us. Follow me" Van said. Hitomi followed him to a hill up behind the castle. "I come up here a lot if I wanna be alone. It's peaceful and serene. Even Merle doesn't know I come up here," Van said. 

"I guess that comes in handy" Hitomi commented. 

"Don't try and get around the question" Van said. 

"I saw a dragon. He…he killed you right in front of me and I was powerless to stop him. There was so much blood…" Hitomi's voice trailed off. 

"What was the weather like?" Van interrogated. 

"It was warm and sunny. I think it was a summer morning" She stated. 

Van noticed her uneasiness about talking about her vision. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. "Awwww……how sweet" A insidious voice behind them said. 

The pair of lovers turned to see Adelphus standing behind them. Hitomi gasped while Van drew his sword. "I don't want to fight Fanel. I just wish to talk" The man said. 

"About what?" Van hissed. 

"About something your little wench said. She mentioned something about a dragon. Was is black?" The general asked. 

"Why do you want to know the details of my vision?" Hitomi asked. 

"There's a tale that refers to a black dragon. It's a female and a protector of a royal bloodline of Draconians. It says that a princess with her past unknown to her will be revealed by this dragon. This princess with the dragon's help will cover all of Gaea in peace. I wish to kill this dragon," Adelphus said. 

"If you want to kill this dragon, why should I tell you anything?" Hitomi demanded. 

"Because if you don't, I'll torture and kill your lover right in front of you" Adelphus said. 

_Talk about a rock and a hard place._ Hitomi thought. Her head was demanding that she tell him nothing, but her heart would allow it. It would allow her to betray Van. 

"Yes" Hitomi said. 

"Yes, what? That it was black?" Adelphus asked. 

Hitomi nodded her head in agreement. "Where is it?" Adelphus asked. 

"I don't know" whispered Hitomi. 

"What?" Adelphus asked. 

"I said I don't know!" Hitomi shouted. 

"Very well……I'll find it myself" The General said as he walked away. 

"Hitomi, let's go back to the palace" Van suggested. 

Hitomi, though not too keen on the idea, went anyway. She retired to her room and changed her clothes before going to sleep. 

I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. The next one should be out close to the end of Jan. Because my updates are as you can see, few and far between, if you would like to be put on a mailing list, please email me at gaean_angel@hotmail.com. When you do please put FANFIC in the subject header. If not it will be dismissed and trashed. Thank you. Well that's about it. Until next time. CYA!~  
  
Gaean_Angel 


End file.
